1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image forming system, an information processing device, an image forming device, a data transmission method and a memory product that can be employed to reduce waiting time in image formation by using an image forming device installed in a store or the like.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, such a printing service has been provided that a user registers data to be printed in a server of the printing service in advance and receives the data from the server using a printer at a location where the user is visiting, to obtain a printed matter based on the data.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-237185 discloses an image forming device in that a user makes a phone call, when using a copying machine installed in a convenience store or the like, from his/her own mobile phone to an accounting management device of the copying machine and transmits by the accounting management device a startup signal to the copying machine, enabling the copying machine to be operable.
Moreover, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2004-334670 discloses a document printing method in that a user makes a reservation for printing from a distant place to a store available for a printing service located near a place where the user is visiting and keeps document data to be printed in a server, to easily obtain a printed matter at the place where the user is visiting.
Furthermore, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-117349 discloses an output device that obtains identification information of a wireless machine held by a user through communication with the wireless machine, obtains a document file corresponding to the obtained identification information from a server, and performs printing based on the document file when the user performs an operation to instruct for output.